Just Another Zemyx Bondage Fic
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: Zexion comes back after a two month mission, this is what happens after he comes back. VERY DETAILED YAOI WARNING! ZexionDemyx If you don't like it than don't read it.


Disclamer: I OBVIOUSLY dont Own these charaters, the Game Kingdom Hearts would be banned in the USA for Guy on guy stuff OO Square-Enix owns Zexion and Demyx and im not making any sort of profit off of this, i wish i did because my parets are bitching at me to get a job ; OH and if you hate Yaoi i would DEFF. not read it

Flames will be laughed at so i really wouldnt bother, seeing that you chose to read it in the first place

SOOOOOOO enjoy -

BTW this was a request from and is dedicated to my Zexion CodeLyoko

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx woke up and moaned in pain. He tried to look around but he could not see a thing. He could also not feel anything under him. He was hanging vertical in the air, by metal chains. He felt a cloth over his eyes. Demyx felt the usual feeling of panic build up inside him. Demyx thought of his last memory he had, which was tackling Zexion after Zexion had been away for a two month mission. After that, everything was blank. "Z-Z-Zexy?"" the tied up Nocturne whimpered, begging in his mind that it was Zexion who did this and not someone else, just to scare him. He also hoped that Zexion would answer him.

Zexion chuckled, and silently walked behind Demyx, wrapping his arms around the scared whimpering boy. "Yes Demyx, its me, I missed you" he half whispered, half purred, as if to calm him down, his voice was also dripping with lust for Demyx. Zexion started to suck on the back of the Nocturne neck. Demyx's whimpers turned into moans. "Z-Z-Zexy,…." is all that he could sayas the Schemer's hands traveled up and down his body softly, barely touching him making a weird sensation go through Demyx's body. Causing Demyx to moan his name again.

Zexion chuckled yet again, he loved to hear Demyx say and scream his name. Demyx and him have never done this before, it had always been in missionary. Zexion had decided on doing something new with Demyx, the timing had been perfect for the Schemer. Who had planned every minute of this in his mind the past two months.

Zexion's tongue started to slip down Demyx's body licking up and down every inch of his body. Zexion then decided to nip down Demyx's spine. This caused Demyx to Whimper in pleasure. Making Zexion grin even more. Zexion made sure to reach his destination slowly. Zexion then got up and kissed Demyx softly. " can I get down now Zexy?" Demyx asked Zexion. Zexion slightly smirked at the request.

"no Demyx,…I'll let you down when I want to,…which isn't now." Zexion said, smirking even more. He then looked down Demyx's body, grinning as he sees an erection sticking up from Demyx;s body. Zexion ran his fingers over it making Demyx shudder. "By the looks of things,.. Your really enjoying this." Zexion Smirked, "your as hard as a steel pipe." Zexion smirked and sunk to his knees. He licked up Demyx's erection, causing him to gasp.

Zexion's soft hot tongue flicked over the hot flesh. Demyx cried out again. "L-L-Let me- me go Z-Zexy,…I-I-I w-want t-to t-touch y-you." Zexion snickered and didn't say anything to Demyx. Instead he started to suck on the tip of Demyx's cock, teasingly. Demyx cried out as a bunch of precum came out of him. Zexion grinned and licked it all up. He inched the nocturne's cock into his mouth, one inch at a time. Finally all 7 ½ inches of Demyx were in his mouth and down his throat.

Demyx bucked his hips against Zexion's mouth. Zexion put his hands on Demyx's hips to keep him from doing that again, after all, Demyx was the uke, not him. Zexion started to bob his head up and down Demyx's length, his tongue rubbing against the flesh in his mouth.

Zexion pulled Demyx out of his mouth, not being able to stand the growing pressure in his jeans. Zexion stripped down to his boxers his 9 ½ inch cock was very painfully throbbing and visibly poked through the fabric. Zexion groaned in slight pain as he slowly and carefully pulled the boxers off. The length slapped against his stomach. The veins were poking out of his skin.

The Schemer walked over to his bed side table, and pulled the lube out of his bed side drawer. Zexion walked back, behind Demyx and opened the container. Zexion grinned as he squeezed a rather large amount of the warming gel on his finger tips and ran his fingers over Demyx's tight asshole. Demyx started to purr when Zexion did this.Zexion deturmined that Demyx was ready and softly lubed himself. Zexion smiled and pushed himself into Demyx softly, not wanting to hurt him.

Demyx gasped and tensed. "Shhh,...Demyx,...relax,..please" Zexion pleaded to Demyx. Demyx relaxed against Zexion and Zexion pushed in the rest of the way, harshly pulling back and pushing in again. Demyx moaned several times as Zexion put his hands on Demyx's waist. he thrusted into Demyx very quickly. Demyx's voice and moans get louder and louder as he climaxes, tightening around Zexion.Zexion shuddered and came into Demyx, tightening his grip on his hips, digging his nails into Demyx's skin.

Zexion smiles and pulls gently out of Demyx. Demyx starts to breathe normal again. "Zexy,...can you let me down now,..i can't feel my arms,...or legs" Zexionsmiles and kisses Demyx's neck "of course,..you can be let down now,.." Zexion says as he picks up the keys on the floor and carefully lets the Nocturne down. He collapses to the ground. Zexion smiles and helps him up and to their bed. Zexion unties the blindfold that is covering Demyx's eyes. " oh my god, that was incredable, Zexy,..." Demyx said, wrapping his arm around Zexion's waist and putting his head on his shoulder. Zexion smiled, knowing that Demyx absoluely loved this part. Demyx yawned, exhausted from earlier.

Zexion felt his eyes lids get heavy, he ran his hands up and down his beloveds back. "Shhhhhhhh,...go to seep Demyx" Zexion whispered to him.

"I love you, Zexy" Demyx said to Zexion, drifting off to sleep.

"I Love you as well, Demyx" Zexion murmured, kissing the top of Demyx's head and falls asleap.


End file.
